Magnets
by omgromance
Summary: That was the positive of being apart. They were like magnets once they got close enough nothing can stop them from crashing together. Peddie oneshot


Eddie had convinced Eric to let him borrow his car just for an hour or two so he could spend some time with Patricia outside of Anubis. reluctantly agreed, on two condition; Eddie was to be back on time and he was _not _letting him borrow the car as a place to make out with his girlfriend, or as he put it, "Mess around with Miss Williamson."

"We have an hour till we have to be back any ideas?" He asked happily. This was the best for them, right when they got back from being apart. It was usually all smiles and laughs. They had only left school grounds and they got a short time alone till they had to be back at the house.

"Pull over up here," Patricia smirked looking at the barren spot.

"Okay," he responded. He pulled the car over and took the key's from the ignition. "What do you want to talk about."

The redhead looked out the window for a couple seconds, then she glanced back at her boyfriend with a half smile. "Who said anything about talking?"

The American didn't move a muscle. He wasn't sure if she was kidding or if she really said that at all. Then Patricia rose her eyebrows expectantly. He figured it out from there, he smiled and laughed. Then he undid his seatbelt while she climbed over to sit on his lap. Once she was situated she pecked him on the lips, "You're the coolest girlfriend ever you know that right."

Then it was her turn to laugh before leaning in for another kiss. The kisses started sweet and soft. Both of them savoring the taste of each other's lips. Patricia ran her hand through Eddie hair and he slowly moved his hands on her back.

But soon the kissing became deeper. Their tongues came into play and the battle began. Eddie groaned softly and pulled her closer.

The redhead swung her leg over the other side of his legs so she had one on each side. She pressed their bodies together tighter. She had to break the kiss for air and he trailed kisses down her neck. To the most sensitive spot on her neck where she couldn't help but let out a quiet moan.

The blonde chuckled at the noise. "How was your summer?" He mumbled against her neck, making his way back up with even slower kisses.

The Brit tried to gather her thoughts, "Uh... fine, Piper and I went on a bunch of trips."

They kissed again and Patricia went to his ear and whispered, "And yours?" Then she bite down on his lope slowly as possible.

Both things sent giant shivers down his spine. He could barely remember his own name when Patricia was pressed up against him like this. "Good... awkward when I was with Eric."

Their mouths met again more passionate, rough and siring kisses.

That was the positive of being apart. They were like magnets once they got close enough nothing can stop them from crashing together.

Patricia dragged Eddie's shirt over his head, having to break their kiss and crashing together once it was gone. She let her hands roam around his chest and stomach.

Trying to somehow press closer together he moved them forward. Just enough for the redhead to wrap her legs around his torso.

He kissed down her neck again, the Brit bite back another moan. Trying to gain back her self control she panted out a question, "Sweetie finally tell you anything?"

He lifted his head back up and kissed her then rested their foreheads together, "Nothing useful, avoided it really."

'What time is it?" Patricia asked suddenly having no idea how long they had been out here.

"Who cares?" Her boyfriend growled back. Then he kissed her again, slowly slipping his hands under her tee shirt to feel around her silky skin.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring _came from inside the redhead's bag. Patricia reached her arm out for it.

"Yacker, let it go to voicemail," Eddie mumbled against her lips.

She already grabbed it and hit answer. She leaned back slightly, "Hello?"

"Patricia, where are you?" A slightly frantic Joy came from the other end.

"I'm with Eddie." She responded simply, then taking a look at her scarcely clad boyfriend and felt her face become hot.

"Well I hope you two are about to come through the door because as of now you're late."

Eddie began kissing her neck again, "What no it's only-,"

"9:57."

"But oh my god we'll be back soon bye." She hung up her phone and pushed Eddie away.

"What's the matter?" He complained.

She attempted to untangle herself from him, "It's nearly ten."

The American's entire face fell, "Shit!"

Patricia rolled off him and onto the passenger's seat and tossed him his shirt which previously lay there. She buckled her seatbelt as Eddie throw his shirt on and fumbled with the key's.

The redhead then pulled down the passenger's mirror to take a look at the damage. Her lips were swollen and her eye makeup was slightly smudged. Her hair was a little messy but not noticeable, then she got a look at her neck.

"I swear to god Sweet if I end up showing up to class with a hickey-,"

"Or a few," He interjected softly.

"_Eddie_!"

"Like you weren't having fun," He smirked while looking for the right path to Anubis. "I'll drop you off at Anubis and take the car back to Eric."

They arrived at Anubis house and Patricia scrambled for the door latch.

"No goodnight kiss?" The blonde teased.

"Sweet dreams doofus," She smiled as she stood up from the car and scampered up to Anubis house.

Eddie smiled to himself, this was an excellent start to the new year.

**Hey everyone! This was just a one shot I had in mind. Everyone loves a good Peddie making out fic so here you go. If you liked it leave a review! Review please! **


End file.
